


Secret Ingredient

by Goombario



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario
Summary: Miette is determined to cook up a new Poke Puff to win her next competition when a strange boy approaches her with the promise of a special, secret ingredient. How could any aspiring chef refuse that?





	Secret Ingredient

**Author's Note:**

> We didn't know Miette's dub/English name at the time I wrote this, hence the Japanese one. I have this submitted as part one of this story on another site. I have no intention to continue it.

Millefeui groaned, sighing loudly from her recent defeat – not only had she failed to defeat Serena, but she lost to a group of siblings who looked to be nothing more than Poke Puff amateurs. The whole situation was frustrating: after finally finding a person she could call her rival, she couldn’t even defeat them in her specialty.

Millefeui’s Slurpuff, on the other hand, didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. If anything, it was just happy to eat its trainer’s cooking mistakes and leftovers. The chubby Pokemon greedily snacked from a dish that Millefeui had given it as they started to leave for the next Poke Puff contest.

“What do you think, Slurpuff? Can we beat Serena and her Fennekin next time?” Millefeui looked down at Slurpuff as the two walked. Slurpuff had lost speed and was waddling just behind her, its mouth crammed full of food. It could only nod and give her an assuring smile. Millefeui giggled at her Pokemon – Slurpuff was always greedy for sweets, even if that’s just how its species behaved. “I’m sure you’re right.” Millefeui agreed. “We just need to keep perfecting our craft, like always.”

After a long, uneventful walk, Millefeui and Slurpuff found the outskirts of their next town. Millefeui sat on a nearby bench to rest her legs while Slurpuff climbed up next to her, cutely swinging its large feet from the edge of its seat. While it sniffed the air for its next snack, Millefeui had her nose buried in a book of Poke Puff recipes and baker’s guides.

“Confectioner’s sugar, tried it … red pepper and salt, tried it … wait, what’s this?” Millefeui focused on a particular recipe, reading it line-by-line while tracing her finger across word. It seemed simple enough: Pokemon food pellets for a topping, frosting for a Fairy-type, and made out of white cake. There was one ingredient in particular that she had never heard of. Whatever it was, she hoped that some of the other chefs in town would have heard of it.

Millefeui stood from the bench, dusting off the back of her shorts. Slurpuff slid to the ground after her, pretending to dust off its rear in a strange attempt to mimic her. Millefeui giggled at her Pokemon’s silly act, rubbing its head with her palm before the two started to head into town.

Slurpuff waddled ahead of her, moving towards a large stage with counters and baking tools on them. On the counters rest bowls of Poke Puffs of various colors with different toppings – all of which were Slurpuff’s favorite.

“Slurpuff, wait!” Millefeui called after it, beginning to run. Before she could turn her run into a quick dash towards the stage, she crashed into another person, burying her face into their chest. She looked up, seeing a handsome-looking boy looking back down at her. Millefeui’s face turned red and she quickly stepped back, furiously bowing time and again. “I apologize! I’m sorry! My bad, all mine!”

The boy chuckled and reached towards Millefeui, ruffling her hair. She grimaced at his touch, quickly fixing her hair band and looking up at him. She crossed her arms and tried her best to put on an intimidating look.

“It’s nothing to worry about.” The boy spoke. “You’re a cute one, girl. What’s your name?”

“I’m Millefeui.” She replied. “I hate to be rude, but my Pokemon is getting away.” She started to run past the boy, but his quick grip on her collar made it impossible. She struggled, flailing her arms to try and free herself. “Come on! I have to get my Pokemon!”

“Your Pokemon is fine, see?” The boy pointed forward; Slurpuff was happily eating from a large bowl of Poke Puffs. Other people and Pokemon were around, so it wasn’t alone to get lost. “Trust me, they’ll keep feeding it. It won’t go anywhere.”

“That’s nice, but I should really go get it!” Millefeui tried once more to escape the boy’s hold, but failed. “Please, let me go!”

“I don’t think you want to leave just yet. Don’t you want to know about this town’s secret Poke Puff ingredient?” At the boy’s question, Millefeui’s eyes lit up. Slurpuff was being watched by other chefs, so she could learn that special thing and not have a thing to worry about!

“Okay, but we have to make it fast!” Millefeui eagerly agreed. The boy released his hold, and she happily followed him back down the path out of town. “Oh, hey, have you heard of this?” Millefeui dug into her bag as they walked and fished out her book. She quickly flipped to the page she had been studying, and moved her arm around the boy to thrust it in his face. He snatched it from her and started to browse.

“Well speak of the Dedenne, That’s the exact thing I’m going to show you.” He handed the book to Millefeui, who quickly put it away. “What a surprise. I’m sure you’ll love it even more.”

“Will it help me win baking contests?” Millefeui ran in front of the boy, stopping him in his tracks. The boy looked around, as did Millefeui – the two had ended up on a deserted path. The town was completely out of sight, and not a single person or Pokemon was in view or earshot.

“Well, since we’re far enough out … yes, I think it will.” He nodded. “As a matter of fact, I think you’ll find using it to be very invigorating.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Millefeui tilted in her in confusion. “It’s just a Poke Puff spice for taste, isn’t it?”

“Well, not exactly.” The boy shook his head. He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small, corked vial with a strange red powder inside of it. It looked something like glitter, Millefeui thought. The boy uncorked the tube and held it towards Millefeui, who took the hint and leaned in to sniff. The smell was intoxicating, so much that she had to take another whiff – and another – and a third. Finally, as she started to move closer once more, the cork was shoved back inside and the vial dropped into the boy’s pocket.

“Come on, I wasn’t done!” Millefeui whined, clenching her fists. “I want to smell more of that, it was amazing!”

“I’ll tell you what.” The boy replied, digging into his pocket and fishing the spice out again. “Stick out your tongue, and I’ll give you a small taste. After that, you’ll have to do something special to get it.”

“What do you mean?” Millefeui didn’t hesitate to do as he asked; she needed more of that spice. Her body craved even the simple aroma. She stuck her tongue out as far as she could, feeling a surge of excitement run through her body as the tube was lifted above her, a few lone bits of the contents spilled onto her tongue. She closed her mouth and her entire face turned hot – it was if her taste buds had just experienced orgasm and were riding the pleasure until exhaustion.

“How is it?” She heard the boy ask her something, but those were the only words she could make out. It was no longer just her face – her entire body was turning hot. Her clothes were beginning to feel so restricting, like she’d lose air from simply having them on. There was no one around, so she could probably take something off and relax. She couldn’t take her clothes off in front of this boy, though! Wouldn’t it be lewd?

Millefeui’s brain knew how she should act, but the rest of her didn’t care. With a quick yank, the orange bow tied around her popped collar came undone in her hand, carelessly falling to the dirt path on the ground. Her vision was a blur; she knew that the boy still stood in front of her, but it was the last thing she cared about. After her bow was taken care of, she reached for her shorts – her hands were swatted away when the boy grabbed it first.

“It was Millefeui, right?” He asked. “Please, just let me take care of this.”

Millefeui’s response was slurred and unintelligible, yet she nodded in approval.

The boy pushed her to the ground, but she didn’t feel any pain whatsoever; the only thing coursing through her body was excitement and slowly-escalating arousal. What was this strange sensation that just wouldn’t leave her?

A line of drool started to run down Millefeui’s chin. She absentmindedly pushed her frilly, baggy shorts leg aside, revealing her panties to the stranger. That same hand moved into her white underwear, pushing two fingers inside of her soaking wet vagina. At the mere entrance of both digits, Millefeui’s hips started to buck and she kicked out her feet, her entire body in spasms as she instantly hit her climax. More drool ran as the feeling washed over her, accompanied with a glazed look on her face. Millefeui mumbled something, but was interrupted by more drool escaping her mouth whenever she tried to speak. 

The boy chuckled at the girl’s defenseless state, moving to the ground and sitting between her open legs. He reached out and grasped Millefeui’s chest in his hands, squeezing her breasts through her top; they weren’t huge, but they were more than enough to play with. Millefeui didn’t seem to be bothered by it at all – she was staring straight up into the sky and her eyes were filled with lust, as if she was completely ignoring him. Despite her eyes looking away, her body was paying him full mind -- her hips were bucking and the rest of her shivering from his touch.

“You’re my little chef rag doll, aren’t you?” The boy asked her. Millefeui’s reply was nothing but a gargling sound. “I’m surprised you haven’t drowned yourself …” He commented. He grabbed Millefeui’s orange ribbon from the ground and gently wiped her mouth with it, tucking it into her shorts pocket. He grabbed her arm, slowly pulling it upward and forcing her hand out of her panties – her eyes shot in his direction almost instantly, looking betrayed. “Calm down, I got it.” He assured her.

The boy unfastened his pants – the large bulge coming from them made it somewhat difficult to get them down comfortably. His erect penis stood straight out, pre-cum dripping from the tip. It would be hard to say which of them was more aroused; he was extremely eager to have sex with Millefeui, but she had already resumed touching herself.

“Are you a virgin, Millefeui?” He asked. Millefeui ignored him, rubbing herself through her panties’ crotch with two fingers. He shrugged and swatted her hand away, inserting two fingers into her panties and pulling them aside, revealing her wet, pink insides to him. “I guess we’ll find out …!”

Closing his eyes, he quickly shoved his penis into Millefeui. She let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure, her feet kicking out again and her entire body bucking as her second orgasm hit her hard; her juices ran all over the penis inside of her as it kept thrusting inside, ignoring her distorted moans and pleasured noises. Her fingers clawed at the ground underneath her, kicking up dirt and dust. Her hands were filthy when her orgasm subsided, and she reached them out towards her lover, making squeezing motions at him. He smiled and took her hands in his, squeezing them tightly. Millefeui smiled, satisfied.

“You look so innocent …” The boy smirked. “We both know you’re filthy, though -- having sex with a complete stranger, just for the sake of cooking. You’re a slut, aren’t you?” Millefeui didn’t seem to hear his insult, but nodded all the same to satisfy him; that was enough to please the idea of her ‘submissive girl’ role playing in the boy’s mind. “If you were a virgin, I certainly couldn’t tell. I bet you’re not one, are you? I bet you’ve given your body to win cooking contests.” He continued to thrust inside of her, releasing his hold on her hands and reaching for her top, pulling it up to see her bare breasts and erect, pink nipples. “Not even a bra? You’re such a slut.”

He groped her breasts, squeezing both fleshy mounds in his grip. When he thrust inside of her, her breasts bounced from his push, even while in his hands. He squeezed them harder to keep them in place – Millefeui moaned out from his hold, tossing her head back. When he released his grip, Millefeui didn’t hesitate in grabbing her breasts herself, tugging on her nipples with her thumbs and index fingers, groaning in both pleasure and pain. She bit her bottom lip as she teased - or perhaps tortured – her breasts, which were suddenly aching for anyone’s touch.

“Your insides are so warm, and you’re so tight …” The boy fell on top of Millefeui, and whispered into her ear. Her hands moved from her breasts to grabbing his back, wrapping her arms around him as he continued to thrust inside her. Instead of a rapid pace, his thrusts were hard, deep, and slow, only thrusting one time before pausing and repeating. The forceful pushing made Millefeui’s body move forward and back, his balls slapping against her panty-clad ass with each hard shove.

Millefeui moaned – or, attempted to – and for the first time in a while the sound came out properly. Rather than a distorted, drool-muffled gurgle, her voice echoed into her lover’s ears – and possibly anyone else nearby. The boy’s eyes shot open when he apparently realized something – the Poke Puff competition was starting soon, so what if people were coming to take part in it? They might walk up on them and who knows what might happen?

“Don’t … care …”

The boy looked down at the surprising sound of Millefeui speaking. She looked at him with a twisted smile and tears forming in her eyes, falling down her cheeks.

The girl was broken.

“Don’t care if … people see … I want cock …” Millefeui staggered over her words, with crooked smile staying on her face. “Fuck me, please …”

The boy nodded, wiping sweat from his brow and thrusting inside of Millefeui as fast as he could. He moved up off of her and pinned her to the ground by her wrists, his eyes fixated on her bouncing breasts.

“Millefeui wants cum!” Millefeui begged. The boy could feel his orgasm quickly approaching, so she wouldn’t have to ask for it much longer. “I want cum!” Millefeui continued to plead, cutely pawing at him with both hands. “Give it now!”

“Here it … comes!” The boy groaned. He shoved inside of her one final time, feeling his muscles tense up as blasts of seed shot into Millefeui’s vagina. The two moaned in unison, Millefeui once again tossing her head back and forth in pleasure. Her legs wrapped around the boy’s waist, squeezing him in an attempt to pull him closer. She reached her orgasm for a third time, squirting juices onto his stomach and leaking onto his erection.

When he pulled out, Millefeui could see a rope of the boy’s cum connecting his penis to her. She smiled at the sight of it, looking from it to him. The boy now had a towel in his hand, wiping both of them clean of semen.

“I want a kiss!” Millefeui reached out for him. “Kiss me!”

“You’re so cute when you act like this. Hang on just a moment, okay?” The boy reached into both of his pockets, pulling out a second vial full of green powder and a wrapped piece of candy. Millefeui watched as he opened the candy and sprinkled the powder all over it. He moved it close to her mouth, poking her lips. “Open.”

Millefeui nodded and took the soft piece of candy into her mouth – it looked like a caramel square, but didn’t quite have that taste. She started to suck the powder off of it, more interested in that taste.

“I hate to leave you, but that’ll help you forget.” The boy stroked Millefeui’s cheek. “Thank you for today, Millefeui.” Millefeui had chewed and swallowed the candy, nodding at him with a smile. The boy smiled in return, patting her head. “Just relax, and let your eyes get heavy … you won’t see me again, but I’ll always remember you.”

Millefeui’s eyes slowly opened. She wasn’t sure where she was, but the throbbing headache pounding in her skull wouldn’t allow to time to think on it. Wait, Slurpuff! Slurpuff wasn’t here, and they were on the way to another town for a cooking competition!

Millefeui looked down at herself, seeing a clear tube sitting on her lap, filled with a glittery-looking red powder. This looks like some of fancier sugars that more experienced bakers use on their Poke Puffs. Did one of them drop it on the way to town?

Well, their loss is her gain! She tucked the vial into her pocket and ran off towards the town – if she knew her Slurpuff, it would already be there eating every sweet thing in sight. Something in the back of her mind was kicking her – had she already been to the town with Slurpuff? Something about it seems so familiar, but she just can’t place it.

Oh well, it’s probably nothing.


End file.
